Lovely Nightmares
by ForeverMineNow
Summary: Hermione's been running from her demons for 3 years since the war. What happens when a summer getaway with her friends turns into her having to face her demons head on? Will she finally find closure or will she run like she did before?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything Harry Potter related. The lovely J.K. Rowling does. I've just borrowed them to release some of my thoughts. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It has been three years. Three years since Voldemort fell at the hands of Harry Potter, and three years since Hermione had set foot outside of the U.S. During the war, Hermione had been the perfect Gryffindor princess. She fought valiantly next to her friends, rarely showing fear, and they had come out on top. As soon as it all ended, it was as if her exterior crumbled and she had to gotten away from everything. Her parents had been killed by Death Eaters leading up to the final battle and she was left alone. The award give to herself, Ron, and Harry had been enough to allow her to never have to work again, but there was no way that was possible.<p>

Hermione had demons that haunted her three years later, with no sign of letting up. She had nightmares every night. It seemed like every time she closed her eyes all she would see was Bellatrix over her carving that vile word in her arm, Nagini coming at her right before Neville had sliced the snake in two, or the sight of Fred, Lupin, Tonks, and so many others laying on the ground where they would never rise again. She couldn't shake those visions and because of it she had ran away from it all.

She had moved to New York and trained to be a healer at one of the wizarding hospitals there. She enjoyed what she did and it allowed her to work long hours to avoid thinking too much.

All of that was about to end. Her best friends, Ron, Harry, and Ginny, had convinced her to take the summer off and come back to England, to spend with them at Harry's and Ginny's summer rental house on the beach. A group of friends would be gathering to catch up and then celebrate Ginny and Harry getting married at the end of August. She could already feel her anxiety level going up as she gathered her suitcase in her hand, closed her eyes, and apparated out of her New York City loft.

* * *

><p>Hermione opened her eyes as the world came back into focus. She was standing in the living room of the house and she could hear the sound of voices and the surf hitting the beach from the distance. Sitting her suitcase down she looked around the room. The walls were a seashell white and had some hand painted pictures hanging around. There was a fireplace against one wall and a sitting area with two couches and two chairs with a coffee table in the center of the room.<p>

"Anyone else want a drink?" a male voice startled her out of her thoughts.

She froze in her spot as the world turned into slow motion. She felt her blood run cold as her eyes zeroed in on the person responsible for the voice she had hoped to never hear again. Silver blond hair fell over piercing blue eyes as the person who made appearances in her nightmares came to a halt a few feet away.

"Oh. We didn't hear you arrive." Draco Malfoy's voice was so nonchalant Hermione felt as if she were dreaming.

Before she could even think twice she found herself pressed against the wall behind her with her wand pointing dead at him. Her eyes skimmed over him. He looked almost exactly like she remembered, except a little more lean and muscular. His hands came up in surrender and he took a step back.

"Whoa! It's ok, Granger."

"Draco, we're getting thirsty out here." Harry jogged into the room and came to a skidding halt as he took in the scene in front of him. "Hermione, what are you doing?"

"What… wh… what is he doing here?" Hermione couldn't stop her voice from shaking.

"Hermione, put the wand down for me, okay?" Harry cautiously walked towards her.

Hermione felt her heart beating so hard she felt like she was going to throw up. Harry walked towards her until he was standing directly in front of her wand. Instantly she lowered it down to her side, but didn't let up on the grip she had on it.

"Uh, maybe I should go back outside," Draco said softly.

"No, stay." Harry gestured for Draco to stay still. "Hermione, Draco's good. We're friends. He is not going to hurt you."

Hermione felt like he punched her in the stomach.

"Not going to hurt me?" She ripped her sleeve up and thrust her arm with the scar of the word mudblood in his face. Draco leaned trying to see what it was. "What do you call this? He was there if I recall correctly, which I'm certain I do seems it replays in my head every single day!"

"Hermione, calm down. He's not the same person and you know it. He helped us."

"I'm not staying here. You guys have a blast, but I'm going back to New York." Hermione pushed forward to grab her suitcase, but Harry stopped her.

"Just wait! Look at me!" Hermione pushed her chin up and scowled at him. "I didn't even think how his presence would bother you, but you have to realize that you are one of my best friends… but so is he."

"What!" She shrieked.

"Ever since he helped us after the war and we were able to round up more death eaters than we would have ever done otherwise, we've grown close. Draco is now one of my closest friends. I want you both here. Please… just try." She could see him pleading with her and she felt her resolve crumble a bit.

"I love you Harry Potter, but right now I absolutely hate you." Hermione pushed past him, grabbed her bag, and ran up the stairs with a worried Ginny close behind.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Ginny finally excused herself from the room that she had helped Hermione get settled in, leaving the young woman alone. Hermione stripped off her clothes and took a long shower before slipping on a pair of shorts and a tank top and sliding under the covers of her bed. It was only eight, but she'd rather be alone up here tan with him down there. She grabbed a book out of her bag and settled back to read for a few hours, setting her sleep drought on the table so she wouldn't forget to take it. The last thing she needed was to wake up the entire house with her nightmares.<p>

One chapter later the book lay dangling from her hand and her head hanging to the side as sleep took her.

* * *

><p>Draco had talked with Harry once Hermione had gone upstairs with Ginny. Harry explained how he had failed to inform Hermione about his presence, which caused Draco to insist on leaving. Harry talked him out of it and assured him that Hermione would come around once she got use to the idea.<p>

"I just feel like it's always something. My past is never going to rest. Just when I get the people around me to stop caring about what I use to be like, another person pops up and reminds me all over again."

"Hermione kind of… broke after the war, Draco. She was so strong for so long that I think her mind just couldn't handle it. She still has nightmares about… your family's manor."

"Oh god. You mean the night you three were brought in?"

Harry nodded without saying anything.

"I'm assuming she has a scar from my aunt Bella?"

Harry nodded again. Draco let his head fall forward as he shook it.

"You can still read the word there on her arm. She's tried everything, but nothing gets rid of it."

"Merlin, what am I going to do?" Draco searched Harry's face for help.

"You be you. You won all of us over. You know Ginny adores you and that girl is impossible. Hermione was just overwhelmed. She'll come around."

Draco could only hope as the extinguished the fire and headed up to bed. Tomorrow would only tell.

* * *

><p>Tears dripped from Hermione's eyes as she stared at her arm lying across the ground. Little droplets of blood dripped from the fresh wound on her arm.<p>

"Well Draco, we should probably call the Dark Lord here. He is going to be so proud of us."

Hermione's eyes came up to meet the silver blue of his eyes. They looked pained and his bottom lip quivered. Bellatrix's face cut in front of him and held them blade up as an evil smile spread across her face. She slowly walked towards Hermione and kneeled down in front of her, placing the blade to her arm, jerking it across her skin. Hermione let out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

><p>Draco had read for a while in bed before finally jumping in the shower. He had just slipped on a pair of black pajama pants and was pulling back the blanket back to climb in when a scream that sent goosebumps down his entire body had him frozen. It took him a moment to recover before another one ripped through the house. He tore out his bedroom at the same time that Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Ron did the same from their respective rooms. Ron pushed past Draco as he was looking around and watched them throw open the door to the room Hermione was staying in.<p>

It dawned on him what was happening as he slowly made his way over to the door and stopped behind Neville and Ginny. Ginny had her hand over her mouth as they watched Harry and Ron go to either side of Hermione's thrashing body trying to hold her down to avoid injury. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could hear them murmuring things in her ear. Finally her body jerked and he saw her eyes open. She took in Harry and Ron before collapsing back on the bed in sobs. Ron scooped her up and cradled her to his chest while Harry gently rubbed her leg.

Ginny turned and motioned for and motioned with her head for the others to follow her. They made their way down the hall and stopped outside of Draco's room.

"It's been a while since I've heard that." Draco wasn't sure Ginny was actually speaking to them or just thinking out loud.

"Every night?" he asked.

"No," Ginny shook her head, "she takes a sleep drought to avoid them. She must have fallen asleep before taking it."

"I don't know what to do… or say. How does one make friends with someone who remembers that every time they look at them."

Ginny reached out and took his hand in hers.

"Draco, it's not you. You are a part of the memories, but mostly she remembers Bellatrix. I've had many discussions about this with her."

"Doesn't make it any easier, but thanks Gin."

"Head on back to bed. It's going to be a while before they get her completely calmed down. One of them will end up staying with her, if not both."

They all nodded and headed back to bed. Draco crawled into his bed and threw his arm over his eyes. _What __am __I __going __to __do?_ he thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes: So I have this idea in my head on how this is going to work out, but I want to know what you all think. Do you want to hear more? <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke up the next morning with two sleeping, snoring boys next to her. She silently crawled out of bed and headed into the bedroom to freshen up before heading downstairs. When she looked in the mirror she groaned. Her hair was sticking up in all different directions and she had dark circles under her eyes. She quickly splashed some water on her face and threw her hair up in a messy bun before heading downstairs.

The clock on her nightstand had said 6:45, so she didn't expect anyone to be awake, but she smelled the coffee as she reached the kitchen. She saw a full coffee pot sitting on the counter.

"Help yourself." She jumped at the voice and turned to see Draco sitting at the breakfast nook reading the paper. There was a coffee mug and a bowl of cereal sitting in front of him.

She watched him warily as she grabbed a coffee mug and poured herself a cup before slowly walked over to the nook and sliding in across from him. He didn't say anything for a moment and she just watched him. He lifted his hand and gently slid a bowl and the cereal box over to her. Without words, she took them and poured herself a bowl of cereal. He passed her the milk and she added that in. As she was mixing the cereal and the milk she glanced up at him to see he was watching her just as warily.

"Thanks." The words were practically a whisper, but he definitely heard her as he nodded once.

They sat in silence with just the sound of chewing in the air. They finished their cereal at about the same time. Draco stood up, picking his bowl up before pausing and holding out his hand. Hermione glanced at him and then slowly handed her bowl to him. He took it and sat it in the sink before bringing the coffee pot back and refilling both of their mugs. Once he put it back on the stand, he slid back into his seat.

"If you are that uncomfortable with me being here, I will leave, Hermione."

Her eyes shot up to meet his. Chocolate brown meeting liquid silver.

"Harry would be mad." It was the only response she could think of. Her brain seemed to be on the fritz.

"He'll live."

"No. Apparently you are part of his life. I guess I have to get use to that."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry for… well… everything."

"Did_ the_ Draco Malfoy just apologize?" She asked surprised.

The corner of his mouth came up in a half grin. "Don't get use to it, Granger."

"Oh, back to surnames are we?"

"Fine… Hermione."

"So what does a reformed Death Eater do?"

He flinched at the use of the words Death Eater, but hid it quickly.

"I run Malfoy Enterprises. And don't say anything smart like we all know you will. It's quite different than how Lucius use to run it."

"Lucius. Not dad?"

She saw his jaw clench and he locked eyes with her again. "Lucius."

She nodded.

"What does the Gryffindor Princess do now? Last I heard from Harry you had left your job in the states."

"I'm not doing anything right now. I have enough reward money from the war to live off of the rest of my life, so I'm taking time to figure out what I want."

"Good plan."

They fell silent as they exchanged glances and sipped their coffee.

"Any idea what the plans are today?" she asked him.

"I believe we are having a cookout. All of our parents are coming."

Hermione felt her chest ache and her hand instantly came up to rub circles on it. Draco's brows furrowed in confusion as he watched her.

"You ok?"

Footsteps coming down the stairs stopped her from answering as Harry and Ginny walked into the kitchen and stopped.

"Uh… everything ok here?" Harry asked slowly walking towards them.

Hermione gave a quick nod.

"Of course. We haven't killed each other yet, right Granger? I was just telling her that all of our parents are coming for a cookout today," Draco said looking up at Harry.

Harry quickly looked over at Hermione. She was rubbing her chest and blinking rapidly. He could tell that she was trying not to cry.

"I'm going to… go get dressed." Before anyone could say anything she jumped up and bolted up the stairs.

Draco looked at Harry and then at Ginny.

"What did I do?" Draco asked.

"You mentioned parents. You said 'all of our parents' and that's not entirely true."

"What do you mean? You said all of our parents were coming. Even my mother is coming, which now I'm a bit hesitant about seems Hermione reacted to me so pleasantly."

Harry sighed before sliding into the nook. Ginny slid in next to him with two cups of coffee.

"Hermione doesn't have parents."

"What do you mean? Back in our school years she use to go home every holiday. I use to pick on her about going home to her muggle parents."

"She _did_ have parents. She doesn't anymore," Ginny said.

"Something tells me I don't want to hear this story."

"They died. Well, they were murdered." Harry took a sip of his coffee.

"Please tell me it was some muggle shooting or car accident."

"That would make life easier, but no. They were killed by Death Eaters right before the final war."

"This just keeps getting better." Draco rubbed his temples to try and alleviate some of the pressure building there. "It is three years later and I know that isn't a long time, but that is still a pretty strong reaction she had. It's got to be more complicated than that."

Ginny and Harry shared a look before Ginny turned back to him.

"As you have probably noticed, Hermione is not the same girl you knew back from high school. Although she tries to act as though she is still the same courageous, strong, female you knew, she's not. She's broken. Severely broken."

"So I've noticed."

"Remember when I told you that after the war she kind of… snapped?" Harry asked. Draco nodded.

"Mostly it had to do with her parents. Hermione can handle a lot. She _has_ handled a lot. I mean, she saved me repeatedly over the years. She watched people die around us and always stood strong. Then after the final battle we had to bury Lupin, Tonks, and Fred. She even stood strong through that. Then about… two weeks after the final battle we got the worst news possible. Her parents had been murdered. They were found in their home in Australia."

"Australia? What the bloody hell were they doing there?"

"The main point of this story is that Hermione can live through pretty much anything, including her parents being murdered. It's not the fact that they died that haunts her. It's the fact that they died with no memory of her. That eats away at her soul." Harry took a sip of his coffee and Draco noticed he suddenly looked tired again.

"What do you mean? How is that even possible?"

Ginny cleared her throat and Draco looked at her. "When Harry, Ron, and Hermione left to go hunt the horcruxes, Hermione worried that her parents were in danger. It was all over the prophet that muggle born's families were coming up dead all over the place. Hermione worried about them. So she… Obliviated their memories and made them think they were completely different people who had a lifelong dream to move to Australia. The Death Eaters killed them a couple weeks later. Hermione didn't find out until after the war."

You could have heard a pin drop. Draco was speechless and horrified. He hated his father, but he wasn't sure how he would react if he knew his father was murdered without knowledge of who he was. Everything made sense.

"I'm such an arse," Draco said dropping his head into his hands.

"You didn't know."

"Could this day get any worse?"

"You could be Hermione," Ginny pointed out.

"Funny red."

"Too soon?" she smirked at him.

"Well, this should be a fun day."

* * *

><p>Hermione took a long hot shower before taking her time shaving her legs and brushing her hair. She heard people starting to wake up and head downstairs. At about nine, she heard the familiar sound of pops as others started arrive for the day's festivities. She took more time picking out an outfit. She slid on her black bikini, a pair of jean shorts, and a halter top. She brushed her hair and let it fall down her back. After realizing she couldn't delay anymore, and hearing the sound of voices coming in her window from the back yard, she headed back downstairs. She rounded the corner into the living room and collided with a wall. The wall reached out and grabbed onto her. She looked up and realized that the wall was Draco Malfoy and he had his arms wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling.<p>

"Uh, sorry. Didn't see you there," she mumbled.

"It's ok." He let go of her waist and took a step back.

"So, um… who's all here?" she asked craning her neck to see if she could spot anyone.

"The entire Weasley clan just arrived. Kingsley is here. Seamus, Luna, Neville, and uh… My mother."

He avoided her face as she looked up at him.

"Mrs. Malfoy is here?"

"Yeah. Harry invited her before… we realized how you would react to just me."

"No, it's fine." He watched her closely as she straightened her back and squared her shoulders, as if she were going to war.

"Relax. It's going to be ok."

She turned her eyes up to him. She looked almost confused.

"You're… different."

He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"I am."

"It's…. confusing."

"I know."

"I'm trying here."

"I know."

"Uh, yeah."

"Go outside and say hi. The Weasley's were excited to hear you arrived."

"Yeah. Thanks."

She stepped aside to let him pass and he turned around and placed both hands on her shoulders from behind and gave a gentle squeeze. Her body relaxed automatically and she was startled when she felt herself lean back into him._ I'm not supposed to be this comfortable around him!_ She felt his breath brush against her neck and goose bumps erupted across her skin.

"Relax. They'll all love you," he whispered in her ear.

She nodded and walked outside without looking back over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>As soon as she cleared the back porch, she was swept up into someone's arms and twirled in a circle.<p>

Hermione Jean Granger! Where the bloody hell have you been, love?" She couldn't help but smile as she was set on her feet and looked up into the cheeky grin of George Weasley.

"Well hello George. It's nice to see you too."

"You look ravishing as always. If I wasn't smitten with Miss Angela over there I would steal you for myself."

She laughed he winked at Angela, who was seated across the lawn.

"Do I hear wedding bells in your near future?"

George gave her a startled look before slapping a hand across her mouth.

"Now Hermione, don't be spouting out words like marriage in her presence. You might give her some ideas!"

Hermione laughed as he released her.

"Hermione!" She turned to see Mr. Weasley coming towards her with his arms open.

"Hello Mr. Weasley. How are you?"

"I'm good my dear. How are you? Looking beautiful as ever."

"Oh Narcissa! So glad you could join us." Hermione turned her head to where she heard Harry.

She felt her body tense up again as Narcissa Malfoy came down the porch steps.

"I was just inside using the loo. Thank you for inviting me Mr. Potter."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Harry?"

"Nonsense Mr. Potter."

Harry shook his head and kissed Narcissa on the cheek. They turned to come the rest of the way down the stairs and Harry stopped when he saw Hermione standing there. Narcissa came to stop right next to him and looked up at her. Then she smiled.

"Uh, Narcissa, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione wanted to say something, but her jaw was clenched so hard she feared her teeth would break. Her vision blurred and she saw herself lying on the floor of the Malfoy mansion as Bellatrix stood over her. In the background she saw Mrs. Malfoy in a corner with her hand over her mouth watching.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice snapped her back to the present.

"Hello," she forced herself to say.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Granger. I've heard lots about you."

Before she could respond a set of hands came to rest on her shoulders and she could just tell who it was as her body instantly relaxed again. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Mother, would you like some tea?"

"Oh that would be lovely. Thank you Draco."

Harry motioned for her to follow him as he led her towards the chairs. When they were gone she closed her eyes and took another deep breath. When she opened them, Draco was standing in front of her, leaning down to look in her eyes.

He didn't say anything and she blinked to keep the tears at bay. He stood up and pulled her quickly to him. Her head turned and her cheek rested on his chest. It was only a quick hug, but she felt immensely better when he released her. She had no idea what these feelings meant, but she found herself not hating Draco Malfoy anymore. It had been less than a day and it seemed Harry was right, he was winning her over.

"Wanna play volleyball?" he asked.

She looked at him confused for a moment. "Volleyball? You play volleyball?"

"I'm not that good at it, but I enjoy it none-the-less."

She couldn't stop herself as laughter bubbled out of her.

"Oh, I've got to see this." He smiled at her as she reached down and pealed her halter top off. She turned and jogged toward the sand. Harry walked up next to him.

"Close your mouth mate. "

Draco look over at his friend and then back at Hermione. His eyes skimmed over her body. She was soft in all the right places. Not too thin, with curves that had his body heating up. The black bikini top tied around her neck and was the perfect contrast with her smooth peach skin.

"Bloody hell," Draco groaned.

"You got it bad already. This is gonna be a fun summer," Harry laughed at his friend's expression.

"I hate you," Draco said before he headed out toward the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Slightly shorter chapter... hence why I updated with 2. Enjoy! Chapter 5 should be up in the next day or so.**

* * *

><p>"Granger, I am convinced you are trying to kill me," Draco groaned as they walked back towards the house.<p>

They had been playing volleyball for the past two hours and Hermione had easily beat him. She had him diving all over the place for the ball. Draco had sand in places that sand should not be.

"How'd it go? I only watched part of it," Ron called from his seat by the grill.

"All I can say is payback's a bitch," Hermione laughed as Draco's mouth dropped open.

"Is that right?" Draco asked.

"I'm fairly certain you got your arse whooped by a girl," Neville said walking up and slipping his arm around Hermione's waist.

"Yeah. I admit it; she stomped me. This is just one battle thought. There will be more."

Hermione reached out and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't' embarrass yourself more than you already have." Then she skipped away to sit with Ginny, Lavender, Mrs. Weasley, and Mrs. Malfoy.

She plopped down on Ginny's lap.

"Well hello you. You seem mighty chipper today."

Hermione shrugged and grabbed a piece of cheese off the table to munch on.

"So New York treated you well?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Hermione swallowed and nodded. "Yes, but I wasn't thrilled with my job so I recently left it. I'm not sure what I am going to do now."

"Well what would you like to do Miss Granger?" Narcissa asked smiling at Hermione.

"Uh…" Hermione was taken back by the question, "I'm not real sure yet. At my last job I worked a lot with international cooperation. I liked the idea, but not what they had me doing. I'd like to try something where we encourage people from different walks of life to come together and get to know more about each other. It is what caused the whole war in the first place."

"I think that is a great idea." Ginny smiled up at Hermione.

"I agree." Hermione gave a small smile to Narcissa as she spoke.

* * *

><p>The afternoon was spent joking around, Hermione caught up with everyone, and just relaxing in the warm afternoon sun. As the afternoon started turning into evening, the others apparated out leaving Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Neville, Luna, Draco, and Hermione. After a quick clean-up, the group made their way inside.<p>

"It's early, but I'm whooped. I'm going to go upstairs and take a long bath and read a bit before bed. See you in the morning," Ginny said before heading upstairs.

Harry agreed and made his rounds of goodnight before walking into the kitchen where Hermione was standing at the sink looking out the window.

"You alright?" he asked walking up next to her.

"Yeah. Just watching the sunset."

"I'm really proud of you."

Hermione turned and looked at him questioningly.

"For giving Draco a chance."

"Oh, yeah. I'm trying."

"He's a really good guy now."

"I can see some changes."

"Hermione…" she turned towards him and leaned her hip on the counter, "I'm really glad you're here."

"Me too. It's been too long."

"I'm going to bed. I think Ron and Lavender turned in too. I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok."

She hugged him and he headed upstairs. A moment later Draco walked into the kitchen and pulled the refrigerator open, holding up a beer.

"You want one?"

"No thanks."

He popped the top off and took a swig before eyeing her carefully.

"We were going to watch a movie. Do you want to join us?"

"Yeah. That sounds entertaining. Draco Malfoy watching a muggle movie. All the new experiences today." She smirked at him and headed towards the living room.

"Funny Granger. A real riot."

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed and it was now mid June. Everyone had fallen into a routine of sunbathing, card games, swimming, cookouts, and just relaxing with each other. Hermione found herself hanging out with Draco more and more as everyone else was paired up. She was completely over her aversion of him and treated him just like the rest of the group. She hadn't had any other nightmares, as she had remembered her sleep drought each night.<p>

It was after ten at night and the couples were starting to turn in after a long day of shopping and swimming. Draco said goodnight to Neville and Luna, who were the last to turn in and looked over at Hermione.

"I'm hungry."

She snorted. "Aren't you always?"

"Oh please. Don't sit there and tell me you aren't. I've seen you pack away the food."

Hermione smacked him on the shoulder and headed to the kitchen. He ran up behind her and picked her up, twirling her around before plopping her unceremoniously on the counter.

"Ow! That hurt my butt!"

"Not the first time I've heard that."

"You are disgusting Malfoy!" Hermione said throwing a dish towel at him.

"You love it." He winked before reaching in the refrigerator and pulling out a tray of fruit.

"Mmmm… I love watermelon." Hermione reached out and snagged a piece, bringing it to her lips and taking a bite.

Draco shook his head to get the images running through his mind as Hermione moaned slightly and closed her eyes at the taste.

"Good?" Draco smirked at her before taking a piece of pineapple and popping it in his mouth.

"Delicious. Don't make fun of me."

Draco held his hands up and laughed before popping another piece in his mouth.

"Everyone is acting like an old married couple. None of us have to work, yet they all go to bed at like ten o'clock."

"They are all practically old married couples."

"I guess. I can't go to sleep this early. I'll wake up at four a.m. and not be able to sleep."

"Same here. I'm a night owl."

"Want to deliver some mail for me?"

He went to answer before stopping and looking up at her. She was shaking from her held in laugh.

"Mhmm. Remember this, Granger. Next time I won't be so nice."

"I'm just teasing you."

"Oh I know. I'll get you back though."

"Let's go watch some late night television. How many infomercials do you think we can find?"

"At least five," Draco laughed and grabbed the fruit and following her to the living room.

They situated themselves on the couch, with her resting her head on a pillow againsts his leg and him sitting at one end of the couch. They spent an hour laughing at the different infomercials before settling on a movie on one of the channels. Hermione fell quiet after a bit and Draco glanced down to see her fast asleep. He softly brushed the hair away from her face and rested his hand on her shoulder before turning back to the movie.

It wasn't even a half hour later when his concentration on the movie was interrupted when Hermione made a small noise in her sleep. He glanced down at her and noticed her face was scrunched up. She didn't make another noise so he went back to watching his movie.

"No…" Her voice was so quiet he barely heard it. He reached over and flipped the TV off and looked down at her.

"Hermione?" He shifted slightly so he was looking down at her.

"No… don't…" He squeezed her shoulder gently. "Please… hurts… NO!"

Draco jumped a bit at her sudden outburst.

"Hermione." He ran his hand down the side of her face.

"Please…" her voice was louder. "Don't touch…. Stop… don't…"

"Hermione!" Draco shook her slightly and she gasped before her eyes opened.

Her eyes were unfocused as she took in her surroundings, trying to get her bearings. Her breath was coming quick and her chest rose and fell rapidly.

"Hey. It's ok," Draco ran his hand along her cheek again.

She looked up and met his eyes. Her lower lip quivered slightly. Draco reached around her and pulled her up until she was sitting in his lap sideways. He took her face in both of his hands. They were only a few inches apart.

"It was just a dream. I've got you. You're safe."

A single tear rolled out of her eye and down her face as she nodded her head lightly. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek gently, right where the tear rested. When he pulled back she eyed him carefully before burying her head in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and ran a hand slowly up and down her back. A few moments later she pulled back and looked at him again. He cocked his head to the side a bit and studied her. She seemed to be thinking hard. Suddenly she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his roughly. He was taken off guard and it took a moment for him to react. His lips moved against hers and she pressed her body to him roughly. His brain was fuzzy at the feeling of her soft lips on his and her hands running through his hair. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he reminded himself that she had just had a nightmare that probably starred his aunt and himself. He reached up and put his hands on her arms and pushed her back so they broke apart and then let his hands fall to her sides.

"Not like this, Hermione."

She jumped up out of his lap suddenly, her hand flying to her lips.

"It's ok, I just…"

She shook her head and bolted up the stairs before he could say anything. Draco groaned and let his head fall in his hands. This was just perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day everyone was going to spend a day down at the beach. They had loaded up with chairs, towels, snacks, drinks, and sunscreen and were just about to leave when Harry stopped them all.

"Where is Hermione?"

"Oh, shit. I haven't even seen her yet this morning," Ginny said moving to sit her stuff down.

"I got it. You guys go ahead. I'll see if she wants to go and catch up."

"Ok. We'll see you down there."

Draco nodded and headed upstairs as the rest of them headed out the door and down to the beach. Draco approached her door and took a deep breath before knocking. It was silent for a moment before he heard a faint 'come in'. He turned the door knob and opened the door. The room was dark, with the curtains drawn. He could make out a lump on the bed. He slowly walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. She had her blankets pulled up to her chin and her back was to him.

"Hey, you feeling ok?"

He saw her shake her head.

"What's wrong?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Everyone went down to the beach. Would you like to come?"

Another head shake.

"Hermione, talk to me."

Another head shake.

Draco sighed walking around the bed to the other side. He crawled up next to her and laid on his side with his head propped up on his hand. She glanced up at him without moving her head and then closed her eyes again.

"It's almost ten."

She nodded.

"You're being lazy."

Another nod.

"Alright. Then I'm staying here too."

She opened one eye and looked up at him.

"Go away."

"Ah! She speaks!" He smiled down at her.

She grimaced and pulled the blanket tighter around her.

"Aww, come on. Talk to me."

"No."

"Is this about last night?"

"That was a mistake. I don't blame you for pulling away. You shouldn't want to kiss someone like me."

"Someone like you?" Draco asked confused.

"Damaged. Irreparable. Unattractive. Know-it-all. Mudblood."

Draco's mouthed dropped open.

"Where the bloody hell do you get this stuff?" he asked before reaching out and pulling her chin up so her face was to him. Her eyes snapped open. "I never want to hear that word out of your mouth again. Do I make myself clear?"

Her eyes narrowed at him. "You can't tell me what to do. Besides, you said it enough for the both of us growing up. I find it hard to believe you simply forgot about my blood status after all this time. And it makes complete sense that you wouldn't want to kiss someone with filthy blood, isn't that right Malfoy?" The last words came out as a hiss.

"I USE to call you that. I USE to think my blood was superior to yours. I USE to think you were filthy. I was a kid, Hermione! I didn't know any better. I was raised to think that. How many times do you want me to apologize?"

"I don't want you to apologize at all. I get it."

"You don't get anything!" Draco cried. "You have no idea what you are talking about."

"Then please enlighten me," Hermione said as she pushed herself up to face him.

"You just had a nightmare. One I assume that I played a part in. And you are right, you are damaged. And you are a know-it-all."

"Stop," Hermione said.

"You are right about those. But there isn't one of us that came out of that war undamaged. We are all damaged. We all have problems. Maybe some are irreparable, but not all of them. And you are a know-it-all, but you saved Harry's life how many times in that battle with all that knowledge you keep stored up in that pretty little head of yours? Countless from the stories I've heard. Unattractive? Really, Hermione? Have you looked in a mirror lately? You're fucking gorgeous. All the way from the top of that bushy hair to the tip of your adorable little toes."

"Stop!"

"No! I'm not going to stop because apparently you need to hear this. You are amazing. You amaze your friends who have known you forever and you amaze me every single day. You are smart, and funny, and sexy as hell without even knowing it, which makes you even sexier. I didn't stop kissing you because of all your beautiful imperfections. I stopped because we both know that kissing me is not what you need right now."

"Go away, Draco." Draco watched as she practically deflated and brought the blanket back up to her chin and closed her eyes as she curled into a ball.

"Hermione…"

"Please…" She sounded so defeated that his shoulder sunk at the sound of her voice.

He stood up and walked around to the other side of her bed. He leaned down and brushed the hair out of her face before pressing a kiss to her hair.

"It's going to be ok," he whispered before walking out and closing the door behind him.

When she heard the click of the door she let the tears fall.

* * *

><p>Hermione had spent the entire day and evening in bed. Ginny had went up and spent a few hours with her when they came back from the beach, forcing her to eat. After talking for those few hours, Ginny convinced Hermione that all the girls were going out for girls night the next evening. That was how Hermione found herself standing in front of the mirror checking her outfit and makeup.<p>

"Hermione! Are you coming! Hurry up!" Ginny yelled up the stairs.

"I'll be right down!"

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror one more time. She had on a pair of low cut jeans that hugged her body, showing off her hips, thighs, and butt. She had on a long sleeve black shirt that cut low to show off her hoisted up cleavage. Around her neck hung her mothers gold chain with a small dove pendant on it. She had let her hair hang down in soft curls, and had on a pair of black heeled boots. The shirt stopped just above her pants line showing off a sliver of her stomach. Her makeup was light, but effective. She sprayed herself with some perfume and headed downstairs. As she reached the bottom of the stairs and walked into the kitchen, all the girls were standing at the island waiting to take a shot.

"Come on Hermione!" Angela said grabbing her arm and pulling her over.

She slid in between Angela and Luna, took her class, clinked it with the others and threw the shot back. The liquor burned going down her throat and she smiled across at Ginny.

"You look good," Ginny said grinning at her friend.

"I'm going to feel even better once I get some drinks in me."

"Well then lets go!"

Ginny went over and hugged Harry, who was standing around the living room with Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and George.

"You ladies have fun now." He kissed Ginny and the waved Hermione over to him.

She took another shot and skipped across the room to him, hopping into place directly in front of him. His eyebrows raised and she gave him a big smile.

"Behave."

She saluted him causing the others to laugh.

"Have fun. You deserve it." She smiled again but leaned forward and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey Red!" Draco called from his place a few feet from Harry.

He looked over and Hermione before letting his gaze wander up and down her entire body. She blushed and he winked at her. Ginny walked over and linked her arm with Hermione before looking at Draco.

"Don't argue with me on this," he said as he slipped her a wad of muggle money.

"What's that?" Ginny asked looking at him and then flipping the money open to count out a few hundred dollars. "Merlin, Malfoy!"

"Have fun."

"I'll say! Do you realize how much Vodka that can buy?" Hermione whispered all too loudly at Ginny, causing the boys to laugh again.

"Just say thank you and go."

Ginny smiled and thanked him before nudging Hermione toward him. Hermione, who was feeling a slight buzz in her head from the two shots she took back to back, gave Draco a big grin.

"Thanks, D."

"D?"

"I'm trying it out. We'll see how it goes."

He smiled at her and pulled her to him, before kissing the top of her head.

"Call if you need anything. The driver should take you wherever you need to go."

"Uh huh. And you know all of this how?"

She pulled away and he ignored her question, so she sauntered away towards the kitchen and out the door with the girls. Draco's head cocked to the side as he watched her walk away.

"Dude, you're drooling," Harry said smacking him.

"Shut up Potter."

* * *

><p>The girls had started out at a local restaurant for dinner and cocktails. Once they were all filled up, they piled into a night club that was just down the street from the restaurant and started partying. Between Ginny, Angela, Hermione, Lavendar, and one of Angela's friends, they burned through money quickly on shots and drinks. By midnight the girls were all stumbling around and grinding on each other. Hermione had felt all her problems float away with each passing drink. Her mind was oddly clear as she laughed and danced with the girls. It was exactly what she needed. After a creepy guy tried to rub on Lavender, the girls decided it was time to head back to the house and finish the night out there. The driver drove them back to the house and they laughed hysterically at each other as they stumbled and fell trying to get up the stairs.<p>

The guys were sitting around the living room with chips, candy, and beer while watching one of the sports channels and talking when they heard the high pitched squeals.

"I think they may be home," Seamus said laughing as the kitchen door flew open and in stumbled the girls.

The guys exchanged glances at the loud bunch and all got up to head into the kitchen at the same time. When they got there, all the girls were gathered around the island as Ginny was attempting to pour shots for each of them. She was making a mess, but managed to fill the shot glasses. They all grabbed one and held it up.

"To… forgetting our problems and…" Ginny trailed off trying to think of something to say.

"And a house full of hot men!" Angela yelled.

All the girls cheered and threw the shots back.

"Merlin! How many shots have you guys had? You're absolutely shit faced," Ron exclaimed laughing at the girls.

Hermione flipped around and stumbled a bit before grabbing the counter to balance herself.

"Ron!" She hopped, literally, across the floor and flung her arms around his neck.

He looked at the others with a terrified expression and patted Hermione on the back.

"Now Hermione, that one is mine," Lavender laughed as she pried Hermione off Ron.

Hermione pouted for a moment before turning to Harry and smiling. Ginny laughed and bumped Hermione with her hip.

"Not that one either." Harry laughed at Hermione's expression and wrapped his arm around Ginny, kissing her on her temple.

Hermione look over again and saw Draco leaning against the counter smirking. Everyone started migrating back towards the living room. She walked towards Draco, her hips swaying slightly, and stopped in front of him. She lifted her arms and he looked at her questioningly.

"Up," she said motioning to the counter.

He snorted, but lifted her up easily so she was sitting on the counter in front of him.

"Can't use your big girl sentences?" he laughed as she swayed slightly. "You are so drunk."

"Mmm. Yes." Her eyes blinked slowly as she smiled at him.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes."

"Can you say anything else other than yes?" he laughed.

"Yes. I would like another drink."

"Ah, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Pwease…" She stuck her bottom lip out and batted her eyelashes.

Draco threw his head back and laughed before shaking his head and grabbing her a beer out of the fridge.

"I don't make cocktails. You'll have to deal with this." He popped the top off and handed it to her.

She smiled and took a swig. She lowered the beer to the counter beside herself and reached out and grabbed Draco's collar, pulling him closer. He stepped in front of her and put his arms out to brace on the counter on either side of her hips.

"You're awfully cute," her words were slightly slurred.

"Yeah? So are you." She giggled at him.

"So why haven't you done anything about it?"

"What exactly would you have me do?" he cocked his head to the side with an amused grin on his face.

"Oh, I can think of a few things we could do." Draco's eyebrows shot up and he looked over towards the living room.

Harry was laughing with his hand covering his face, peaking out at Draco.

"Potter, do you find this funny?"

Hermione looked over at Harry and smiled.

"Don't you think he's cute, Harry?"

All the guys burst out laughing at Draco's shocked expression and the girls made cat calls.

"Uh, yeah Hermione," Harry choked out.

"I'm warm." Draco looked back at Hermione surprised by her change in conversation.

"Maybe you should go change."

Hermione smiled at him again and called to Ginny. Ginny looked up from her spot on Harry's lap.

"Let's go swimming!" Hermione called.

The girls cheered and jumped up as some of the boys followed. Draco looked confused.

"You'll drown."

"Then I guess you better come save me," she said biting her lip. Draco almost groaned at the look.

Ginny stopped at the stairs and called back to Hermione.

"I have no urge to go up those stairs," she whined

Hermione hopped down from the counter as Draco stepped back, supporting her slightly as she teetered on her feet. Hermione slipped her boots off and gave a mischievous smile to Ginny. Ginny stared at her for a moment and then the same smile crossed Ginny's face.

"Uh oh," Harry said.

"What?" Draco, Ron, and George asked.

Simultaneously their mouths dropped open as Hermione and Ginny reached down and pulled their shirts right over their heads, leaving them standing in their bras. Harry let his head fall forward as he laughed.

"SKINNY DIPPING!" Hermione yelled as her and Ginny ran straight out the living room through the sliding glass door down towards the beach.

All the other intoxicated girls started stripping clothes off as they ran after their friends, leaving a trail of shirts, shoes, and pants behind them. Draco shook himself from his stupor and looked over at Harry.

"Do they do this often?"

Harry laughed and nodded.

"Every time they are drunk together and near a water source."

"What do we do?" George asked looking out the door.

"We go make sure they don't drown." The guys nodded along with Harry's suggestion and made their way towards the beach.


	5. Chapter 5

The boys reached the waters edge and watched as the girls splashed around, squealing and laughing, with each other. Harry stripped down to his boxers and the others looked at him.

"Hey, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em." And off he ran into the water.

Draco watched as the others quickly stripped down to their boxers and ran towards the water. He laughed to himself and slid his shirt over his head.

"Come on Draco!" Hermione yelled.

He glanced up and saw her standing in the deep water. It stopped right above her breast and he groaned at the sight. He slid his pants down, pointing his wand at himself and transfigured his boxers into swim shorts before tossing it down on his jeans and walking into the water. Hermione covered her chest and walked toward him, her dripping wet body emerging from the water. Draco's mouth went dry at the sight of her. She still wore a pair of black panties, but other than that she was completely naked. They met when Draco reached about waist deep water, which was just over her belly button on her.

"You're trying to kill me, right?" he asked staring down at her. Her eyelashes had droplets of water on them, her hair was wet and slicked back, sticking to her back, and her hands were stretched across her chest, covering her breasts from view.

"I'd never dream of such a thing," she purred.

"Tease."

"Ferret." She burst out laughing at the look on his face.

He reached down and tossed her over his shoulder, causing her to squeal as he walked into the water. Everyone was laughing and splashing around. When he was in deeper water, he flung her back over and watched her splash into the water, coming up a moment later and smiled at him.

"That was not nice!" She laughed.

"Neither was calling me ferret."

"Oh my god! She called you that! That's hilarious!" Ron burst out laughing and high fived Hermione.

"Shut it Weasley!" Draco pretended to glare at him.

"Oh please Draco. We all know you aren't that scary anymore."

"Yeah, yeah!" Draco groaned before submerging himself under water.

* * *

><p>The group played in the water until slowly, people started drifting back towards shore and making their way tiredly to the beach house. It was after two in the morning. Harry and Ginny were standing closer to shore, but wrapped around each other. Draco was standing watching Hermione tread water.<p>

"You ready to go in yet? I'm pruning," Draco said holding up his hands.

"I suppose."

He smirked as she slowly started moving her arms and floating back towards him.

"Would you like some help, miss drunk?"

"I'm not drunk." She meant it to come out as a demand, but it came out in slurred speech instead.

Draco laughed and took two steps, reaching out and grabbing her hand, pulling her back towards shore a bit. When she found her footing she smiled lazily up at him.

"You're cute."

He laughed and smiled back at her, pushing a stray hair behind her ear.

"So are you. But we've gone over this already."

"It's worth repeating. Why are you single if you're so cute?"

"Looks aren't everything my dear."

"So you have a sucky personality?" she laughed.

"I would hope not. I just haven't found the right one yet."

Hermione smiled up at him and swayed a bit, stumbling sideways in the water. Draco reached out and caught her by her waist.

"I'm tired," Hermione's eyes opened and closed slowly as her body slackened slightly against Draco's hand.

"Oh no you don't. We have to get you back inside first."

"Carry me."

"What?" Draco's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

She stepped toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Her bare chest pressed against Draco's skin, causing him to stifle a groan at the sensation. His arms hesitantly came around to hold on to her at her waist. Her head rested on his shoulder. He slowly turned and made his way back to shore, supporting more of her weight as they came out of the water. When they reached shore he gently pulled her away from him. She placed her feet on the ground and leg go, causing Draco to avert his eyes as she was not wearing a top. He was trying to be a gentleman. He grabbed his shirt off his pile of clothes and slid it over her head after doing a drying spell on her entire body. He grabbed the rest of his clothes, dried himself off, and started towards the house. Hermione followed slowly, stumbling a few times, until Draco scooped her up in his arms, resting her head in the crook of his neck. The living room was empty when they arrived back, so he slid the door closed and locked it, flipping off the living room light as he carried her upstairs.

He gently lay her down on the bed and pulled the blankets up around her. She snuggled down into them and he leaned over her. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Anytime, love."

She tilted her head up and puckered her lips slightly. Draco looked at them and then back up into her eyes.

"Hermione, I…"

"I'm not proposing marriage D. I know this was your idea for me to go out with the girls. It's just what I needed. This is my drunken way of telling you thank you."

He smiled lightly and brushed a few stray curls away from her face. She blinked tiredly at him and he nodded slightly. She lifted her chin again and he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was quick, but caused a tingling sensation across both of their lips. He pulled away, kissing her forehead, before standing up.

"Goodnight, Draco."

He smiled at her before closing her bedroom door behind him and walking into his room. He closed the door and leaned against it, letting his head fall back against it.

"What on earth have I gotten myself into?" he asked to no one before heading into the bathroom to shower off the beach.

* * *

><p>The next morning Hermione groaned before she could even open her head was pounding and her stomach flipped when she rolled onto her back.<p>

"Dear God, kill me now."

"Now what fun would that be?"

Hermione turned her head to see Draco leaning against her doorway holding a vile in his hand. She stuck her hand out and he walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. She pushed herself to standing and clamped her hand across her mouth. Draco smirked and handed her the vile. She uncorked it and quickly swallowed it down before collapsing back against her pillows.

"That should help with the hangover a bit."

"Thanks." Hermione took a moment to look at him.

He was wearing a pair of pajama pants and a black t-shirt. His hair was nicely disheveled.

"What time is it?" she asked glancing down at herself, furrowing her eyesbrows in confusion. "And why am I wearing your shirt?"

Draco laughed and nodded toward the clock next to her bed. "It's 8:30 and you are wearing it because it was either that or put you in bed naked, and I didn't think you'd approve."

"Oh no." Hermione slapped her hands over her face and groaned again. "We went skinny dipping, didn't we?"

Draco barked out a laugh and nodded. She peaked out from behind her hands at him.

"Was I horrible?"

"Oh no. You were quite amusing. You told me repeatedly how cute I was and that you had a whole list of things we could do together. Then you made me carry you, in nothing but your panties mind you, back up to the beach so you wouldn't drown."

"Merlin, I'm sorry."

He shook his head and smiled at her. "Don't be."

"Anything else?"

His smile grew into a grin. She groaned again.

"You did manage to convince me of a good night kiss. Nothing hot and heavy, but all the same."

"I… I asked you to kiss me." Her face turned beat red.

"Don't get all embarrassed on me Granger. It really wasn't that big of a deal. Just a peck."

"I'm so sorry. I get a bit out of hand when I'm that drunk."

"You needed it."

"So where is everyone else?"

"Oh, I don't think you'll be seeing them today. Ginny was up half the night throwing up. I think everyone is just going to spend their day in their rooms recovering and spending some quality time together. That's what Harry said anyway."

"Good. I could use a day in bed."

"Mi, you spent an entire day in bed the day before yesterday."

"That was different."

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"Well," she said rolling over onto her side and curling into a ball, "I was all alone. Today, I think I'll make you spend it with me."

"Oh really?" he asked quirking an eyebrow up.

"Mhmm. So jump in." She threw the blankets back and he eyed her curiously.

"And what do you think we are going to do all day?"

"Movies, of course. I already have one in from the other day that I never watched. Care to join me?"

"Movies? Ok, I'll bite. What movie?"

"Taken. It's suppose to be good."

"Taken. Liam Neeson. Gotcha."

"You know muggle actors?"

"Oh stop. You know I am aware of muggle things now."

She shrugged as he walked around the bed and slid in beside her. She threw the blankets up over his waist and smiled over at him. He looked down at her curiously.

"What?" she asked.

"You feeling any better?"

"Yes, thanks for the potion."

"I knew you'd feel like death otherwise. Can't let our pretty little know-it-all die, now can we?"

"That's the second time you've called me that."

"What?"

"Pretty." Hermione watched as he nodded and reached out, grazing her face with his hand.

"Well, I speak the truth."

"Pretty. Sexy. If I didn't know any better Malfoy, I'd say you had a crush on me."

"So."

She snapped her head back towards him to see him flipping the TV on and avoiding her eyes. He quickly got the movie started and rearranged the pillows behind him to prop him up a bit. He leaned back and crossed his arms across his chest, still not looking at her. She rested her head on her arm as she was lying facing him, and turned her head toward the TV. As the movie came on the screen she felt him shift slightly and a hand ran through her hair. She didn't move, but let him continue to do it as they went about watching their movie.

* * *

><p>Harry closed his bedroom door and went to turn towards the stairs as he noticed that Hermione's door was opened. He quietly walked over and stopped in the doorway, smiling at what he saw. Hermione's TV was on, but resting on a start up screen for a movie. Draco was lying on his back, head resting on a pillow. Hermione was curled up along his side and his hand was resting on her hair. They were both fast asleep.<p>

"Harry, what are you doing?" Ginny whispered and quietly walked over to stand beside him. "Oh."

"Is it bad that I am completely ok with this?" he asked sending a glance at Ginny.

"Not at all. I think those two would be good for each other."

"They do look good together."

"The question is, are they two messed up to admit it?" Ginny sighed.

"I don't know. Maybe it's fate's weird way of playing out. Nobody would ever have guessed that the Prince of Slytherin would end up with the Gryffindor Princess."

"Those two would be the one to defy the odds though."

"Very true, my love."

They watched the couple a moment longer before Harry quietly shut the door behind him.

Hermione woke up at the sound of a door closing. She glanced around her room and noticed her bedroom door was shut and the movie had ended. She lifted her head and saw Draco was fast asleep too. She grabbed the remote off his stomach and flipped the TV off. He stirred and blinked tiredly before his eyes rested on her.

"Go back to sleep," she whispered.

"You ok?" he asked as he slid farther down the bed, flattening his pillows out behind him and rolling onto his side to face her.

"Yeah, just tired."

"Then why are you awake?" he asked brushing a hair out of her face.

"I think someone shut my bedroom door. It woke me up."

He nodded and simply looked at her.

"You don't… have to stay in here if you don't want to."

The corners of his lips lifted in a soft smile and he closed his eyes.

"I'm quite comfortable."

Hermione smiled as her heart beat picked up a bit.

"Ok."

She closed her eyes and shifted positions, trying to get comfortable. After her third attempt, Draco opened one eye and looked over at her as she huffed.

"Something the matter, princess?"

She looked over at him and pouted.

"I don't know. I can't get comfortable to fall asleep."

He smirked and closed his eyes again. She rolled back onto her side and faced him, just watching him. He looked peaceful like this.

"Mi, stop staring at me. It's freaking me out."

She smiled and he opened his eyes again.

"What are you smiling at?"

"I like being called Mi. Nobody has ever called me that before. And you look cute when you sleep."

"That's three times now that you called me cute. Dashingly handsome is more appropriate."

"Oh wow, ego much?" she snorted.

"Shut up and sleep. I'm tired. Some of us didn't sleep as soundly as others. Some of us had to make sure that others didn't drown in their own vomit."

"Gross."

"Tell me about it."

There was silence again as he closed his eyes. She shifted again.

"Mi…"

"Mhmm?"

"Come here."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow up and he opened his eyes again.

"I said come here."

"Come where? There is only about a foot between us."

He reached out and grabbed her waist, pulling her towards him. He pulled her right up against him, settled his arm around her waist, her head on his other arm, and flung one leg over hers.

"What…" she started.

"It's called cuddling, Mi. Relax."

She stayed stark still for a moment trying to think of a way out of this. It dawned on her that she really didn't want to be out of it. With a sigh, she wiggled her body and snuggled up against him, bringing her free arm around his waist and her head resting under his chin. His warmth engulfed her and she sighed again.

"Better?" he asked.

She nodded her head and he bent his down and kissed the top of her head before settling in and drifting off. Hermione smiled against him and drifted off shortly after.

* * *

><p>Three hours later Hermione woke again. The house was silent and she shifted her head to look up at Draco. His mouth was hanging slightly open and her eyes focused on his lips. Without thinking she reached up and ran a finger along his jaw. He made a small noise in his sleep and she smiled before settling her head against him again. His shirt was bunched up slightly and revealed his lower stomach. She could help but notice how toned it was and the slight V formation that lead into his pants. Again, her hand came out on its own accord and her fingers lightly traced over the bare skin.<p>

"Are you trying to wake me up?" Draco's groggy voice startled her and she pulled her hand back quickly and looked up at him.

His sleepy eyes looked down at her and he had a smile on his face.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be. It's not a big deal."

"I couldn't sleep anymore."

"Do you want me to move so you can get up?" he asked going to shift away from her.

She grabbed onto his shirt and he stilled.

"No, don't move."

"Ok." He curled back up around her, pulling her closer and letting his hand rest on her exposed lower back.

He lowered his head and buried it in her neck, hugging her to him. Without thinking, he gently kissed the side of her neck. Her breath hitched and he froze. She slowly pulled back and looked at him. His eyes searched her face for anything. Hermione's eyes drifted to his lips and back to his eyes. He lowered his head, but paused right before they touched.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked.

He smiled lightly and lowered his head to hers, pressing his lips against hers. The familiar tingly feeling shot through both of them. Hermione raked her hands through his hair and pulled her tighter against him. The kiss stayed gentle and soft as his lips lightly sucked and nibbled on hers. He traced her lips with his tongue lightly and she instinctively opened her mouth, allowing him access. His tongue gently massaged hers. He rolled gently on top of her and her legs spread to allow him to rest against her. One hand rested on her hip, while the other was tangled in her hair. Hermione's body rocked against him and he moaned into her mouth before breaking away. Both of their chests were rising and falling rapidly as they stared at each other. Hermione could feel her lips were swollen and tingling.

"Wow." Hermione couldn't help the word falling from her mouth.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. That was…"

"Amazing," she finished, brushing some of his blond hair out of his eyes.

"I don't…"

"There is something about you," she whispered.

"The same could be said for you. I'm drawn to you."

"This could be really bad."

He nodded.

"Or it could be really good."

He watched her for a moment before nodding again.

"Do you… um… What I mean is…"

"Mi…"

She looked up into his eyes. He smiled before gently kissing her again.

"I'm not going to force you into anything, but I'd love the opportunity to try this out with you."

"You would?" she asked, her breath catching in her throat.

"Yes you damaged, irreparable, gorgeous, know-it-all."

She couldn't help but smile.

"Good. Because otherwise this position would be extremely awkward."

He laughed and glanced down. Her bare thighs were on either side of him and his body was pressed against her very scarce outfit.

"I think I like you like this."

"You would."

"Does this mean I can kiss you whenever I want to? Because I really have wanted to." he asked as he trailed kisses along her jaw and down to her neck.

Hermione moaned and tried to gain her wits to talk.

"Yes. Although, I'd love to see the look on Harry's and Ginny's faces."

"Well let's go mess with them."

"In a minute." Hermione smiled up at him before pulling him down for another earth shattering kiss, which he gladly served up.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, after spending an entire day in bed watching movies and snogging with Draco, Hermione made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Everyone was sitting at the table eating breakfast. The house had a lot of rooms, which allowed Draco, Hermione, Harry and Ginny, Neville and Luna, Seamus, Dean, and Ron and Lavender, all to be staying.

Hermione sipped her coffee and looked up to see everyone looking at her.

"What?"

"You look… happy," Harry said smirking.

"It's a nice day. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"Morning." Draco slid behind Hermione and poured himself a cup of coffee.

He turned and smiled at her before taking a sip and looking up.

"Why are they staring?" Draco asked leaning slightly towards Hermione, but not breaking eye contact with the group.

"I have no idea. Apparently I look… happy."

Draco turned and looked at her with a smug grin on his face. She shoved him with her hip and walked towards the table. She sat down next to Ginny who grinned at her.

"Ok, someone say something before I leave. Ya'll are acting weird."

"Uh, well… we're having a family cookout this afternoon."

Hermione's mood dimmed a bit. It wasn't that she didn't like the family cookouts; it's just that they always made her feel like an outsider. After all, everyone else had family that would come, except for her.

"Something wrong, Hermione?" Dean asked.

"No."

Harry eyed her before turning to the boys.

"I'm going to clean up the yard a bit and bring more chairs out so everyone has some room to sit. Uh, Draco, would you mind going to the store with Hermione and picking up some steaks and chicken."

"Not a problem mate."

"I suppose that means I better get dressed," Hermione said downing the last of her coffee and heading back upstairs.

* * *

><p>Hermione pushed the cart down the meat isle. Draco was standing a few feet behind her trying to pick out steaks, while she was browsing the chicken section. She looked over her shoulder at him and couldn't help but smile. He had on a pair of muggle jeans that fit him perfectly, and a black button down dress shirt, the top few buttons undone, and the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows. His white blonde hair hung around his face as he looked down at a package in his hand. He looked edible.<p>

She was jerked out of her thoughts as her shopping cart collided with something. She turned around to see she had run into someone else pushing a cart.

"I am so sorry!"

The man smiled widely at her and let his eyes roam down her before settling back on her face.

"I'm not. If the worst thing that happens to me today is a beautiful woman running into me, I think I will call it a success."

Hermione eyed the guy. He was slightly taller than her, but shorter than Draco. He had dark brown hair that was spiked up and his eyes were dark brown.

"Well, thank you. I'll get out of your way now."

She moved to go around him and his hand came out and grabbed her shopping cart.

"What's the rush?"

"I have shopping to do."

"Oh come now. How about I let you finish your shopping and you can come to dinner with me tonight to make up for almost running me down."

"I have plans."

"Cancel them."

"Excuse me." She tried to pull her cart out of his grasp, but he was relenting.

"I'll beg."

"Please let go of my cart."

"Not until you agree." The man was officially creeping Hermione out.

"Remove your hand from the lady's cart or I will remove it from your body."

Draco had been trying to pick out steaks when he heard Hermione's voice. He glanced towards her and noticed a man standing in front of her cart with his hand firmly holding it in place. He hesitated at first to assist her because he knew she liked to do things on her own. He only caught part of what the guy was saying. Something about dinner.

"Cancel them," the man said. He saw Hermione's body tense.

A few more things were exchanged.

"Please let go of my cart." Draco immediately dropped the steak back in the cooler and walked swiftly towards her.

"Not until you agree."

Draco stepped up behind Hermione and slid his hands around her waist. Her body relaxed instantly.

"Remove your hand from the lady's car or I will remove it from your body." He bent and kissed Hermione's neck before glaring back at the man.

The guy let go of the cart and backed up.

"My apologies." He turned and went on his way down the aisle.

"Thanks," Hermione said squeezing his hands that were resting on her stomach.

"No need to thank me. I would have ripped his arm off had he touched you."

Hermione twirled around to face him and he pulled her tighter against him.

"You are awfully possessive for this being such a new relationship."

"Malfoy's don't share."

Hermione laughed and he pulled he lifted her chin and gently kissed her.

"We should hurry up. I want to grab some snacks too."

* * *

><p>The rest of the morning was spent cooking up side dishes, cleaning, and relaxing outside in the sun. Around two, all the families started to show up. Hermione found a seat off in the corner. Ginny found her there twenty minutes later.<p>

"What are you doing hiding over here?"

"I just don't want to get in the way of everyone greeting their family."

Ginny sat down on the edge of the table in front of Hermione and cocked her head to the side.

"I'm a horrible friend. I never asked you how these gatherings make you feel."

"I'm fine, Ginny."

"You may be fine, but you can't tell me that it doesn't suck."

Hermione shrugged and took a sip of her drink.

"You know you are just as much a part of my family as Ron or George or anyone else."

"I know."

"Then what's up?"

"I just… I miss them. Seeing everyone with their families makes it hurt more."

"I'm sorry. I'll tell Harry we need to cut down on how often we have these."

"No. I'm not going to ask you guys to sacrifice time with your families just because I don't have one. You wouldn't do that to me and I can't do that to you."

"We have our entire lives to spend with them. We don't have to have a family gathering three times a week."

"It's fine. Really."

"I love you. You know that."

"I love you too, Gin."

"I'm going to go say hi to Draco's mom. She just got here."

"Ok."

Ginny reached out and squeezed her hand before walking off towards where Hermione could see Draco hugging Narcissa. She let her head fall back and closed her eyes. Images of her parents danced behind her eyelids. Her chest ached as she wanted to reach out and touch them.

"Mi?" She opened her eyes to see Draco standing in front of her with Narcissa.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Malfoy. How are you today?" Hermione quickly stood from her chair and extended her hand.

Narcissa shook it gently and smiled at her.

"I am doing well. How are you?"

"I'm good. Thank you for coming. It's a pleasure to have you here."

"Of course, my dear. I would love to meet your parents. Are they here?" Narcissa looked around the yard oblivious to the fact that Hermione had gone completely rigid.

Her smile completely wiped off her face. Draco opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to think of what to say. He could see in Hermione's eyes that she was barely holding it together.

"Uh, mother. Hermione's parents died during the war."

Narcissa looked startled as her hand came up to rest on her chest.

"Oh my! I am so sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to bring up such a subject."

Hermione unclenched her jaw and gave her best attempt at a smile. Her insides were screaming at her, she felt the familiar burn of tears behind her eyelids, and her heart was racing.

"It's fine. Would you excuse me?" She turned and walked as quickly away as she could without waiting for a response.

"Mi!" She heard Draco call after her.

Everyone in the yard turned and glanced at her.

"Hermione?" Harry looked concerned as she practically ran him over on her way to the house.

She cleared the yard in a matter of seconds and ran up the steps to the sliding glass doors. She heard Draco coming up the stairs behind her calling her name. It sounded far away, but she knew he was only a few steps behind her.

"Mi, wait!"

Once she cleared the door she quickened her pace towards the kitchen. She just needed to get to her wand. She could see it lying on the kitchen counter where she had left it.

"Mi, please wait. She didn't mean to upset you."

As her hand clamped down on her wand she whispered "I'm sorry" before apparatting out of the house.

* * *

><p>Hermione found herself at the park across the street from her parent's old house in muggle London. She collapsed onto a bench and let the tears stream down her face. She wasn't upset at Narcissa. She was upset with herself. It had been three years and she was no better now than she had been when it first happened. She avoided the subject of her parents completely because any mention of them made her have an emotional meltdown. She hated that it had happened in front of everyone. She hates that Draco had chased after her and she had left. She hated herself for letting it get like this. Draco was going to think that she was insane and not want anything to do with her.<p>

She sat on that bench and cried for hours. When her body got too tired to handle it anymore, she checked herself into a local hotel and let exhaustion take her away. When she woke up, it was dark outside. She clock on the bedtime stand said it was 4:45 am. She groaned and pulled herself up. She went into the bathroom and splashed water on her face, noticing that her eyes were still swollen from her marathon crying session. Once she threw her hair into a high bun, she grabbed her wand and apparated back to the beach house. All the lights were out as she quietly let herself in and locked the door behind her. She had come in the glass door by the beach and was trying to be as quiet as possible as she tip toed towards the stairs.

She quickly made her way upstairs and was on her way to her room when she noticed that Draco's door was slightly open. She peaked her head in and saw him sitting in the chair in the corner of the room with his feet propped up on the stool in front of him. His head was resting to the side and he was asleep. She instantly felt bad because she knew that he wasn't in bed because he had tried to wait up for her.

Hermione pushed open the door to squeeze through and gently closed it behind her. The click of the door closing caused Draco to stir. He blinked a few times trying to gather his surroundings and then his eyes settled on her. He didn't move, but simply watched her. She smiled lightly at him and quietly walked over towards him, stopping beside the chair. She reached out and brushed the hair away that was hanging in his face. He leaned forward and caught her hand, pulling her onto his lap. She sat sideways and leaned her side against his stomach.

"Are you ok?" His voice was quiet and she could hear the concern in it.

She nodded, but then hesitated and shrugged her shoulders.

"You scared me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You were upset. I'm just telling you so that you know that I care."

"I know that you care, Draco."

"Look at me."

She turned her head to meet his eyes. He cupped the side of her neck with his hand and traced the line of her jaw with his thumb.

"You don't have to run away from me. I'm always going to be here if you need me. I know we've been together a whole twenty four hours, but I've cared for you for longer than that. Please don't run away from me."

She nodded, feeling the tears building in her eyes again. She leaned her head to rest on his shoulder. He gently rubbed her lower back with his hand as the other one stroked her thigh gently.

"I miss them," she whispered the words so quietly she wasn't even sure he had heard them.

"I know, baby."

"They didn't know who I was."

He stayed quiet. This was the most she had talked about them ever from what Harry had explained to him.

"I just wanted to protect them and instead they died not even knowing what they were dying for. The family cookouts are hard for me. It makes me miss them more and then I feel like I'm in the way of everyone else spending time with their own families."

"Mi, you are their family. I've never seen people take in others the way that the Weasley's take in people. I was cruel to them for years. Downright mean. And yet they invite me for Sunday dinner every week when we are back home. They may have a lot of their own kids, but you and Harry, and I guess me, are just a few more they can add to the list. They love you."

"I know. I still miss them though."

"You should miss them. They are your parents. You should be more worried the day you don't miss them. I miss my father sometimes, and he was an evil bastard."

"I'm sorry I ran away from you. I was panicking."

"Where did you go?"

"The park by my parent's old house… and then a hotel."

"A hotel?"

"I got so tired after crying for hours that I checked into a hotel and fell asleep. I woke up right before I came back here."

"You should have just come home."

"Everyone was here. I didn't want to face everyone after I had run out like that."

"Well, next time just comes back and we can lock ourselves in here and nobody will bother us."

She lifted her head and looked down at him.

"Why are you so good to me?"

"Like you said… I'm drawn to you. You are… amazing, Hermione Granger. You are smart, funny, witty, brave, and unbelievably gorgeous. How could I not be completely infatuated with you?"

"I'm also emotional, crazy, angry, and damaged."

"Well not everyone can be perfect like me," he joked and smiled at her. She cracked a smile in return.

"Your head is growing while I look at it."

"No, but seriously. You are perfect to me. Flaws and all. You wouldn't be you without them. I know we haven't been in each other's company long, but I never want to let you go. You're it for me."

She pulled back and searched his eyes for anything. All she could see was endless adoration and truth. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his softly. His hand came up and tangled in her curls, pulling her face closer to his. She pulled back a moment later.

"Take me to bed?"

He reached his hand underneath her knees and swiftly picked her up as if she weighed nothing. He walked over to the bed and placed her down across it. He left flicked the button on her jean shorts and slid them down her body, leaving her in a pair of black lacey panties.

"I'm not going to do anything. I just figured that you wouldn't want to sleep in those."

She smiled up at him as he grabbed one of his t-shirts out of a nearby dresser drawer and tossed it to her. She changed into it quickly and then expertly removed her bra from underneath it. He groaned lightly as she handed it to him. He placed her clothes on the chair he was previously occupying and the slid into the bed next to her. He snaked his hands around her waist and pulled her up against him, tangling their legs together.

"Promise me you won't run away like that again."

"I promise. I'll at least take you with me."

He nodded before placing a gentle kiss on her lips before they both fell asleep.


End file.
